Existing laser systems require calibration and alignment in the field, and these existing systems are sensitive to both temperature and vibration. Current alignment systems tend to be large and expensive. Certain embodiments of the present disclosure provide a low cost, small, and compact collimator to measure the alignment lasers (e.g., laser range finders (LRF)) that can be inserted in a mobile test stand.